


I Didn't Do It For You

by JackiLeigh



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: I hate Diana's favorite phrase to Neal.  It gets on my nerves so bad





	I Didn't Do It For You

I Didn’t Do It For You

AN: I really hate that phrase. Diana always told Neal that when he thanked her for helping him. She was telling Neal that she could care less about him. She was only helping him because he was Peter’s C.I. That attitude always bothered me. So, how better to get out my frustration than to write a story about it. I hope you enjoy! JL

 

Neal was so tired of hearing that phrase. Diana told him that all the time. He didn’t bother to even try to thank her anymore for helping him. Besides, as she said, she wasn’t helping him. She was helping Peter. So, Peter should be the one thanking her.

Neal was tired and he was sore. Their latest case had been solved. But, it had been, largely, at his expense. And, of course, Diana and Jones on ridden in on their proverbial white horses and had saved him. And now that he was home, he was going to take a shower, eat and go to bed. He was too tired and too sore to do much else.

Neal headed for his bathroom. He stumbled a little when he stepped into the hall. He looked down at the floor to see what he had stepped on. But there was nothing there, that is, he didn’t think that there was. His vision was double. He put his hand on the wall to steady himself. He then closed his eyes and stood still for a moment, waiting for the sensation to pass.

Neal then decided he would just forgo food. He felt nauseated. He just took a quick bath and slipped into bed. He woke up the next morning very sore, and actually he felt more tired than when he had gone to bed. He had spent a very restless night, getting up a time to eat a light snack to stop the rumbling of his stomach, and then again because he was too stiff and sore to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

The conman sat up on the edge of his bed. He just sat, unwilling to move, not wanting to get up and face the day. And before he knew it, he had lain down again and was fast asleep. He only woke when he heard a male voice calling his name.

Blue eyes met some pretty pissed over green eyes when Neal woke up again.

Peter skipped the good mornings and launched into his tirade. “How long have you been working with me, Neal, that you don’t know what time I get here to pick you up? Do you not remember what time work starts at the White Collar Division, Neal? I am going to be late because of you…again, Neal. That looks bad on me. I have agents under me who depend on me to be at work and to be at work on time.” Peter paused. It appeared that Neal’s attention was drifting. It was then that Peter saw the bruises on Neal’s back and chest.

“What’s this, Neal? What happened?” Peter asked very concerned. “Diana and Jones never told me….”

“They don’t’ know.” Neal said plainly as he carefully stood up and headed to the bathroom.

“You didn’t go to the doctor?” 

Neal had walked past him at this point. He looked at Neal’s retreating form as he shook his head.

“June doesn’t know either?” It was a question, but not really. June would have insisted on taking the conman to the hospital, had she known. Peter was absolutely sure of that.

“Damnet, Neal!”

Neal turned around at that. “Don’t start with me, Peter. I couldn’t stand one more ‘Cowboy Up’ from you. And Diana…well, she’s made it very clear to me how she feels.”

Peter just looked at Neal. He had no idea what Neal was talking about.

Neal sighed. He had not been sure that Peter knew what Diana said to him. But now, he knew that Peter had no idea. He was not sure he wanted the agent to know.

Neal shook his head. “…never mind.” He then turned and started, again, to the bathroom.

Peter grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Tell me.”

Neal didn’t pull his arm away. But he did shake his head. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to have to deal with the fallout from Diana of Peter talking with her about this.

“Tell me.” Peter insisted.

“Every time I try to thank Diana for helping me, for saving me, whatever…” Neal paused. “…she always tells me, her exact words, ‘I didn’t do it for you.’ Every time I tried to thank her. That was the response I got. I quit thanking her. I knew…I know she could care less about my wellbeing, it’s all about pleasing you.”

Peter was stunned. But he now understood Neal’s reasoning. If he really thought Diana didn’t care, why tell her anything? Peter shook his head, sadly. He and Diana were definitely going to talk about this.

“I will speak to Diana about this. But first, you’re going to the hospital. Hurry up and get dressed, I’ll go talk to June.” Peter stated and started out the door before Neal could object.

The conman just shook his head again. He knew his protests would make no difference. He headed to his bathroom to shave and dress.

Peter used the time he spent waiting on Neal to call Hughes and inform him of the reason that he and Neal would be late for work. He, actually, was pretty sure that Neal would not be going in to work, at least, on that day. 

Peter had not spoken to Neal since the conman had been admitted for observation, he was so angry. The list of potentially deadly injuries played over and over in the agent’s mind…concussion, internal bleeding, and broken ribs. All those things could have killed the conman, if they had remained untreated .

Peter had spent his time with Neal pacing the floor of his room. He had said very little to the conman, leaving Neal to wonder what he had done wrong.

“Peter, I’m sorry.” Neal pleaded. “I should have….”

Peter stopped and looked at him. He was so caught up in his anger; he didn’t realize what it was doing to Neal. He came back to the bedside and took a seat in the chair sitting nearby.

Peter sighed before he spoke. “I’m not angry with you. I understand why you didn’t tell Diana, if you honestly think that that’s how she feels about you. I’m angry at myself and the other agents on the case. Why didn’t we see you were in pain? Why didn’t we see something was wrong?”

Neal was not sure what to say. He had no idea that the agent was thinking what he had. He just assumed that he had messed up, yet again. And, as it seemed to turn out, that was usually the case. But, not this time. 

“I’m….” The conman started.

Peter stopped him with a shake of his head. “I…We should have been watching out for you better. I should have made sure that you were okay. That…that’s on me, and I’m sorry.”

“It not…you didn’t get me out of there Jones and Diana did.” Neal reminded him.

“I know that, Neal.” Peter said as he started to pace. “But, I was in charge of the operation. Whatever happens, it all falls back on me good, bad or ugly.” He paused for emphasis. The agent wanted to make sure that Neal knew and understood what he was about to be told. “I will speak with Diana about this, Neal. She’s not…this can never happen again. You are not a throw-away commodity.”

The conman shook his head. “I don’t want…the possible backlash, Peter. I just…I can handle it. I’m low man on the totem pole here. I knew that going in, I’ve accepted it. It’s okay. I just….”

Peter stopped pacing and just looked at his C.I. for a second. “Well, I can’t handle it, Neal. I can’t accept it. I won’t accept it.” He started to pace again, his anxiety and irritation coming through again. “I didn’t start this partnership for something to happen to you on the street. I wanted it because it was beneficial to the agency. And I got a chance to ‘pick the brain’ of a brilliant thief. That’s what this is about. And I will speak with Agent Berrigan about this.”

Neal didn’t say anything. But Peter could tell the conman didn’t quite believe him.

 

WC WC WC WC WC

 

Diana stuck her head in Peter’s door. “You wanted to see me, Boss?”

Peter nodded and motioned for her to have a seat. He was on the phone getting the latest on Neal’s condition. He hung up a moment later.

“Have you heard anything about Caffrey this morning? I didn’t see him at his desk this morning.” Diana asked. She had no idea what Peter wanted to speak to her about, and it made her a little nervous.

Peter took a deep breath before he spoke. He had not been sure if Hughes would mention anything to the rest of the office, and, apparently, he had not. He was leaving it to Peter to explain things. “Neal is in the hospital, Diana.” He wanted to see her expression before he continued. 

Diana was shocked. But she didn’t say anything, knowing Peter was not finished with what he had to say.

“I insisted he go yesterday. Which brings me to why I called you up here; I was just made aware a…situation.” The agent replied. “I’m not quite sure what to make of it, and I need your help.”

Diana nodded. ‘Of course, Peter, whatever I can do.”

Peter wanted to approach this as…with as much tact as possible. “Did Neal say anything to you about being injured yesterday?”

Diana shook her head. She quickly replayed things in her mind. She did not remember any injuries. Neal had not acted to her like he was injured. “You said he was in until tomorrow. Why…?”

“Because he has 3 broken ribs, a concussion and he was bleeding internally, Diana.” The senior agent raised his voice a little. He was angry and he wanted to make sure that Diana knew it. “And you….” Petr shook his head.

“I didn’t know, Peter.” Diana replied. “Honestly, I didn’t. I mean, he looked okay. He didn’t complain. He….” Then she looked at Peter. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Neal doesn’t trust you, Diana.” Peter stated.

“What?” The junior agent asked in shock.

“Neal doesn’t trust you.” The senior agent repeated. “He doesn’t trust you to take care of him if he’s injured. He needs to be able to trust you. As much as I do, but he doesn’t.”

“I don’t….” Diana shook her head again.

“You always tell him ‘I didn’t do it for you.’” Peter stated. “That’s what he told me.”

The junior agent couldn’t say anything for a moment or two. She had not realized how cold, how uncaring, that sounded until she had heard it come out of Peter’s mouth. She was surprised at herself. She didn’t know what to say.

“Neal said he doesn’t even try to say ‘thank you’ anymore, because he knows that that is what you’ll tell him.” Peter explained. “He hates that phrase.”

Diana didn’t know what to say. She just knew she had to talk to Neal and straighten out of few things. Diana headed to the hospital that evening, after work. She knocked on Neal’s door then stepped inside. She closed the door behind her just a little so that they could have some privacy.

“Let me guess, you’re here to break both my arms.” Neal said. He was not kidding either.

“Neal, I….” 

Neal just continued, as if she had not spoken. “Why else would you have closed the door?”

Diana just stared at Neal for a moment. She then went over to the door and opened it back up all the way.

“I wanted to talk to you in private, Neal, that’s all.” The agent replied.

“So, that’s what they call it now?” The conman said.

“Neal…!”

“Look, I know that Peter talked to you, even though I told him not to.” Neal admitted. “I mean, why else would you be here?”

“Neal, what I said, it was…I was wrong. I’m sorry. When Peter repeated to me…it sounded so cold and uncaring. That’s not how I wanted to come across.” Diana explained. “And, no, in the beginning, I didn’t like you much. And I wanted to let you know that you were…I wanted to make sure you stayed in your place. You just…you got comfortable quickly, really quickly.” The agent paused. “You were acting like you were an agent. And I didn’t like it. But, now that I’ve gotten to know you a little better, I see that what I perceived as arrogance is confidence. I just…I’m sorry.”

Neal sighed. He didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected Diana to be so forthcoming and open and honest.

“I need you to trust me, Neal.” Diana said. “I need you to tell me when you get hurt, anything that happens, not matter how minor. I need to be a person you can trust, too. I get that. I am truly sorry, Neal. In spite of it all, I really have come to like you. And you deserve better from me. I can do that…for you.”

Neal nodded and smiled. They had reached a new understanding.

 

THE END


End file.
